It's a Journal!
by truecolors264
Summary: In which Ally Dawson isn't the only one who hides her secrets in a book. / Auslly one shot which involves Austin having a book just like Ally's. READ! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!


**(I was just thinking about Austin and Ally, and somehow I thought of Secrets and Songbooks. Then I thought of Ally's songbook. Then I started thinking about what it would be like if Austin had a journal thing. I don't even have a plotline; I just think it would be hilarious if Austin had a book like Ally's. I'm just going to type, and see what comes out of it. I hope this isn't a piece of crap…)**

Ally Dawson's most prized possession was her songbook.

Everyone knew that Ally wrote down her feelings in that book. Everyone knew that Ally poured out her heart in that book. Everyone knew that her biggest secrets were documented in that book.

People knew that Ally Dawson would murder anyone who lay a pinkie finger on that book.

Now, Ally did know her friends were curious of what was inside of the sacred book. Heck, Austin and Dez had tried countless times to get a hold of it, only to be stopped by Ally chorusing, "Don't touch my book!"

Ally also knew that having a book to write her feelings in might not be the smartest idea, considering that if anyone got a hold of it, her secrets would be exposed. However, she found the idea of copying her feelings down as written word completely alluring; it helped her express her emotions.

What she didn't know was that there was someone judging her every move.

Austin Moon had watched as Ally countlessly told Dez and himself not to touch her book. He watched as she wrote in her book in plain sight. He talked to himself silently, reciting everything she had done wrong.

She was doing a lot of things wrong regarding her little brown book.

He knew the first thing she was doing wrong had regarded her writing in her book in plain sight. He thought that she was making a fatal flaw by doing this. If she had always written in her book in private, then there was no chance that someone could sneak a glance over her shoulder and read what she was writing. Austin found this completely reasonable and easy to do.

He also knew that she had already made a fatal mistake that she couldn't fix. By saying "Don't touch my book!", she is simply making the songbook look more desirable. If she didn't care if the boys touched her book, than they would assume that there was nothing good in it, and not bother to look through it. However, she has already admitted that the book contained secrets, and that made Dez and Austin crave a peak more.

He also knew the biggest flaw she had made. The one thing that could have saved her book from even being thought of read.

Admitting the book's existence.

If Ally Marie Dawson never told anyone that she owned a diary of any sorts, than she would have no threats of people trying to read it. If she had kept the book a complete secret, then she would know that no one would touch it, all because they didn't know it even existed.

Austin Moon knew the things she was doing wrong and mentally scolded her every time she made another mistake that had to do with the small book.

Now, the real question was, why did Austin Moon even think about that type of stuff? Why would he even care that Ally was making flaws in her quest to keep her book's contents a secret? How did he even know that she was doing stuff wrong?

Austin would never admit it to anyone. Not even his best friend Dez. There are some things that a person keeps secret to everyone, and this was one of those things.

But the truth was, if you entered Austin's room, crawled under his bed and looked up to where metal wires were holding up his mattress, you would find a small book crammed in between that small space.

Yes, the great Austin Moon had a diary. No one knew, just him. There was no threat of anyone reading it, because no one would even guess that he even owned a book similar to Ally Dawson's.

He liked it that way.

He only wrote in it in wee hours of the morning, making sure everyone was asleep before he pulled it out and copied down his emotions in it. He was so secretive, and he could bet that if someone told a person that he had a diary, they would laugh out loud.

The contents of Austin Moon's book is what he was trying to keep a secret. So, that leads us to out next topic. What was written in Austin Moon's precious book?

He first got the book before he met Ally. He had purchased it in secret, so no one had the slightest clue that it existed. In the beginning, most of the stuff he copied into his book were terrible song lyrics. He knew they were bad, but they were the best he had.

Then he wrote some different lyrics in his book. Ones he thought were good, and they were. The only difference was that they didn't belong to him.

That's right! You guessed it! They were the lyrics to Double Take.

Then he had a period of time where he just spilled out his emotions. It started when Ally didn't write him a song for a month. He wrote about how frustrated he was that she didn't care enough about his career to write him a measly song.

Then he ranted about how afraid he was. He was afraid of losing Ally as a best friend, and about how he didn't want her having a crush on him because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Then, after that blew over, his emotions shifted from afraid to guilty. He didn't like the fact that he was lying to her about her song. He just didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Then his emotions turned to hate. He ranted about how much he hated Tilly Thompson for posting that embarrassing stuff of him online. He also hated how she forced Ally into performing.

After that, he wrote about the hurt he was feeling. He was hurt that his best friends had only wanted to go to the award show for their own selfish reasons. Writing it down helped him a lot.

That was the end of the emotions period.

Then came the period of time where he drew pictures. He had stopped writing because he couldn't find the words to explain himself. He drew pictures of Demonica Dixen becoming his manager and tearing apart team Austin. He drew pictures of him winning over Emilio.

He drew pictures of him and Ally dancing together.

That part confused him. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling when he danced with Ally. It made him feel giddy, but nervous at the same time. He couldn't explain it, so he drew pictures instead.

Then he began to write plans out for himself. He wrote a plan to get Ally's song on the radio. He wrote out a plan to win against Dez by beating the record of spinning a basketball on his finger. He wrote a plan to break into the ice cream shop.

Then he focused on writing dates for everything. He wrote the date that they were filming the commercial for Sally's Soups. He wrote the dates for Ally's practice sessions with him, so he could make up for always being late. He wrote down the date for when he had to be in line to buy a MyTab. He wrote down the day he needed to film for Dez's movie. He wrote down his work schedule for when he worked at the Melody Diner.

Then he started putting little things that happened to him into the book. Like when he got nodules, he put in his prescription slip in his book. He also put Ally's application for MUNY in, just to remind him of how she almost left. He also stuffed in his pass for Jimmy Starr's Halloween party.

That's when things started to get weird. He was starting to feel certain things for Ally. He wrote about how he actually thought about what would happen if he and Ally started dating, and how he thought it wouldn't be too weird. He wrote about how he almost wanted to jump off that bridge, just to hold her hand. He thought about how much he wanted to support her at her fundraiser, even if that meant getting in trouble.

He thought about how he almost wanted to use the kick-me sign idea, just because Ally came up with it. He wrote about how Ally would never get breath as stinky as Kira's. He wrote about the practice date he and Ally shared, and how he liked it.

He wrote about the feelings he had when he saw Elliot with Ally. He wrote about the feeling he had when he kissed her, and how it was the best feeling in the world. He wrote about how much he hated that Kira choose that moment to step in and agree to be his girlfriend.

That was what Austin wrote in his special book. He never let anyone know that he even owned it. He didn't want to be looked at differently.

Though, when Ally stopped talking to him after the Kiss Incident, he didn't know what to do. He had no clue how to win her back. Only one idea came to mind.

And that's how Austin's book ended up on Ally's doorstep.

Yep, Austin Moon broke his own rules on keeping the book a secret, just so Ally could read what he thought of her in complete honesty, and then possibly give him a second chance.

A couple days later, she returned it to him, teasing him about how he had a diary. He denied it, saying it was a journal.

Well, journal or diary, it didn't stop him from writing a new entry that night.

One about his new girlfriend, Ally Dawson.

**(I actually like this a lot. I'm surprised, actually, I thought I would get writers block and abandon this. But I didn't, so I am proud. Review! I want to know what you think!)**


End file.
